The Second Task Redone
by cardgirl91
Summary: In this one shot Harry's hostage is someone I always thought that should have been it. Especially with how book five ended.


So I was wondering why the person that Harry would miss most was Ron Weasley when JK Rowling used Sirius's death to motivate Harry not a year later. Here is a one shot that came to me while driving about the world's reaction to Harry's most missed Person.

I own nothing but the plot line.

It was the night before the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament and Dumbledore had quite a pickle on his hands. His youngest champion's most missed person couldn't be used for the sheer fact that he was a wanted criminal in England. The only other option would be to use Hermione Granger the young bookworm that was like a sister to Harry. That was what Dumbledore was going to put down when the other two heads came into his office saying they knew who to use for their champions.

"Well Madam Maxime Ladies first." Dumbledore said politely.

"My champion has a younger sister that came with us because Fleur would not leave her behind so that is who shall be taken for Fleur." Maxime said in a heavy French accent (A.N. Forgive me I cannot do a French Accent to save my life and my French guru was not available at the time).

"Very well, Madam. Professor Karkorff your next as my guest." Dumbledore turned to the man on his right.

"Victor doesn't get close to a lot of people so his is a newer person in his life. One Miss Hermione Granger, she is a student of yours I believe Dumbledore." The ex-death eater said.

"Yes, Miss Granger is the top of her class. So that takes her away for my youngest champion, but first for Mr. Cedric Diggory I have his girlfriend Miss Cho Chang. Now before I tell you Harry's person I must have your word that it will not be discussed outside of this office." The aged headmaster said without the normal twinkle in his eye. Both heads nodded and gave their oaths. "Now Harry's person is his godfather Sirius Black, who is innocent of all that he was accused of and he never got his trial in the wartime chaos."

"Dumbledore I will go in front of your Ministry and testify the Black was never a Death Eater, I know for a fact that the Death Eater Spy was Peter Pettigrew." Karkorff said softly.

"Dumbledore, I find it hard to believe that an Innocent man was never given a trial to prove his innocence." Maxime said.

"I know but if you will excuse me I must warn my Deputy and the DADA professor who will be putting the people to sleep for us." Dumbledore said standing and ushering the other two out.

LINE

The next day

"Sirius, help me I don't think she can swim very well." Harry panted trying to hold on to the girl he had helped to the surface.

"Harry, why did you grab another's hostage?" Sirius asked moving to the other side of his godson.

"It was creepy and Fleur never showed up." Harry said swimming to the shore easier now that Sirius was helping. "I couldn't leave her there."

"Harry, Dumbledore may be an idiot about a lot of things but he would not have left anyone down there, even if their champion couldn't make it to them. Not that I am not happy with you for showing your Gryffindor side to the extreme but maybe you could have used your inner Slytherin as well." Sirius said calmly and was going to go on if someone on shore had not yelled. "SIRIUS BLACK!" After the yell rent the air Hermione and Ron stood up in front of him till Madam Pomphey could help the three out of the water.

"Now for all who do not know Sirius Black is Innocent and was never formally charged. I appeal to all who have family in Law enforcement to write them and ask them to demand a fair trial for Sirius Black." Harry broadcasted for the entire assembly to hear. "The real traitor and murder is Peter Pettigrew, who hide out as an illegal animagus in the Weasley's household first as Percy's pet then Ron's. Thank you." Harry finished and in a quieter voice said, "Now Madam you may see to me only after you have seen to the others."

Three Weeks Later

"I am a free man." Sirius Black said as he walked out of the Ministry of Magic. "Now what shall I do?" Sirius wondered. "Oh I know I'll teach next year."

I hope you enjoyed this it was a quick story and if you want to know how the scene in McGonagall's office went or Dobby's scene with Harry in the Library than PM or leave a review and I may just write them.


End file.
